monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Tidal Najarala Ecology
In-Game Information A Najarala subspecies that makes deadly use of its long body. Tidal Najarala respond to threats by spitting a watery substance at targets and have even been known to use their own scales to deflect this liquid bile so that they can snipe at more elusive prey. Taxonomy *Order: Snake Wyvern *Suborder: Snake Wyvern *Family: Najarala Tidal Najarala are a true subspecies of Najarala and are included within the Snake Wyvern class. Habitat Range Within the Old World, Tidal Najarala live within the harsh and below zero temperatures of the Frozen Seaway. Here the serpentine creatures have evolved with different colors on their bodies for camoflauge, as they are ambush predators. Surprisingly these snake wyverns can sometimes be seen in areas with milder temperatures such as the Everwood. If reported in the Guild will send hunters to do research on the creatures when in these areas. This is partially due to rumors about unusually colored Tidal Najarala being seen in certain areas. Ecological Niche Tidal Najarala are powerful predators that utilize their deadly neurotoxic venom, constriction and water attacks to make short work of their prey. Like their relatives they are ambush hunters but Tidal Najarala differ as they spend a majority of their time in or underwater where they can launch attacks. Common prey for the snake wyverns in the Frozen Seaway are Popo, Zamite and marine animals. Other monsters like Lagombi and Khezu are also capable of being attacked by the snake wyverns. When in milder climates creatures like Gargwa, Slagtoth and Aptonoth are included in the prey item list. Tidal Najarala despite their deadliness must beware of other large predators they coexsist with. Known competitors are Zamtrios, Stygian Zinogre, Deviljho, Brachydios, Seregios and the rare Kushala Daora. The massive and herbivorous Gammoth is most likely avoided by the Snake Wyverns, due to their great strength and size. Biological Adaptations Due to it living in harsher cold environments Tidal Najarala has evolved colors to help it camouflage itself in those environments. Its shell, plates, beak, and legs are tougher than that of the Najarala's due to it living in those harsher environments. It also noticeably gets larger than Najarala. Just like Najarala, Tidal Najarala has neurotoxic venom used to paralyze prey in their tracks. One major thing that sets both Najarala Species apart are their plates. The plates of the Najarala react to the sound and roars of the Najarala, creating sound waves that will stun prey in its tracks. The plates of Tidal Najarala are quite different from the ones of the other species. Tidal Najarala use its plates to reflect water projectiles at prey, confusing its prey and hitting its prey with deadly accuracy. Another major thing about the Tidal Najarala is its ability to swim. Tidal Najarala spend most of their time in water or underwater from this Tidal Najarala are able to spit water from their mouth plus have a way to travel to other areas. Behavior Tidal Najarala is a lot more cunning and smarter than Najarala. Tidal Najarala noticeably uses its surroundings to its advantage with its plates. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Snake Wyvern Ecology